Queens of the World
by KatLeePT
Summary: They stand together at the end of the world. Character Deaths. AU.


She didn't think this would ever happen. She didn't think she'd ever see the day, at least, when it did, but here she stands, on a mountain of rubble that once was buildings and lives. Some women might be scared. Some might grief for the fallen or worry over what was going to happen next. Some might ask who was going to make their clothes when they needed new ones or from where their next meal would come now that everything is destroyed. Some might fear. Some might overflow with questions. Some might care.

But not Harley Quinn. If anything, Harley's giddy with the endless possibilities of the vast world now open to them. There's no one to tell them what they can and can not do, no Joker, Batman, or law officers to come bearing down upon them, no one to enforce rules that never should have been or make new ones. Her babies bark their happy laughter as the plants sing in a voice she's never really heard before.

She cocks her head to one side, listening to their song. They sing of the endless possibilities that is the world reborn with no man, human or otherwise, to tell them what to do or crumple them beneath their feet. "They are beautiful," she breathes, looking over to Ivy and wondering how she never heard them before.

But before, the world was always so noisy. There was always the blaring of machinery, of radios, and TV. She pauses for just a moment, realizing that she'll never get to see how her favorite program would have ended, but even that can't dim her joy. They're alone. They're free. There's just the two of them and their babies forever.

She turns again, closer toward Ivy this time, her baby blue eyes opening wider. "You did it," she breathes, realization sinking in. "You really did it!"

Ivy grins back at her. She's tired, exhausted really, but her soul sings where her mortal body is weary. "I told you I would. I told you I wouldn't stop until I made this world our playground." Vines lift beneath her bare feet and carry her over to where her lover stands, looking up at her as though she owns the world, and, Ivy supposes, she does now.

She barely remembers how it happened. She just remembers seeing Joker hurt her Harley yet again, hurt her baby again, and seeing red. The world was bathed in a blood red light that didn't ease until there wasn't a man left standing to harm either of them or her babies, to tell them what to do, or force them into their ideas of what women should be.

She still sees a few tendrils of that red now, but it's fading. It's fading, and all she sees is Harley smiling back at her, her babies lifting, alive and free, into the open world around them, and a world that is all theirs. She hovers before Harley on her vines and reaches out, wiping a trickle of blood from her forehead with the gentle touch of a loving mother. "He shouldn't have hurt you," she whispers. She doesn't have to whisper - there's only their voices and their babies' in this world now -, but she whispers nonetheless.

 _He always did,_ Harley thinks but doesn't voice the words aloud. What the Joker did, what she suffered at his hands, no longer matters. He always hurt her. Ivy never has and never will, and now this world is theirs. The Joker will never rise again. The Batman will never ensnare them again. They are free forever with no one to tell them what to do, how to act, or how to love. She giggles. "Long live the fallen world."

"No," Ivy corrects her gently. "Long live _our_ world!" There are so many things over which they could wonder or worry. Two women can't repopulate a planet, and eventually they will die and go on from this world themselves, leaving behind only Harley's hyenas (who, Ivy's now glad, she never got her girlfriend to fix) and her plants. She can train her plants to care for the hyenas when they are gone, and long after they're gone from this world, the planet will still belong to her babies. Human kind will never touch this soil or her children ever again, and best of all, the Joker will never hurt her most cherished baby doll again.

"It's all ours, Harley, every bit of it." She beams as she wraps Harley in her arms and in her vines and pulls her flush against her body. Her costume is torn, but she doesn't have to worry about her exposed flesh. She long ago found a herb that she shapes into pills, one of which Harley takes every day. She'll never hurt her. She'll never hurt her like the Joker did or hurt her accidentally ever again.

"There's nobody to tell us no, Red." Harley giggles again.

"About what?" Ivy frowns, puzzled.

Harley's laughter rings out like music across the emptied world. "About anything!"

"You're right, baby," Ivy purrs. "There's nobody but us and our children. Nobody to tell us 'no', nobody to try to control us, nobody to hurt us ever again! He'll never touch you again!" She draws her gloved thumbs gingerly down the beaming cheeks of the woman she loves so much that her love has sometimes been a physical pain in Ivy's chest. "Nobody but us," she repeats, almost disbelieving. She's finally made her dream a reality!

Harley nods her head in her hands. "Nobody but us," she agrees. "Long live us!" She laughs again, but her laughter hushes as her lips draw close to Ivy's. She gazes adoringly into her eyes before placing her lips on hers and kissing her deeply, ravenously, and in the embrace of Harley's lips, Ivy knows. She knows it's not just a dream. She's finally made this happen for them. Her heart sings along with her plants as their vines lift them high into the sky. They are Queen of all they survey, when they bother to lift their mouths from each other's and look. The world truly is their oyster, and together they'll rule until the day they die, laying in each other's arms, smiling, still happy and still so much truly and completely in love.

The End


End file.
